


Home

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Regulus Black, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: The Blacks didn’t just abdicate all willy-nilly.





	Home

“Where do you think I will live, after Hogwarts?”

“Huh?”

Regulus assumed his brother wasn’t really listening to him, surrounded as he was by piles of odd little metal objects and coloured wires and what had apparently once been a _muggle _wireless.

“I suppose I could go and stay with Aunt Cass and the horses.”

“You’ll live _here_, numpty.”

“But this will be your home. You’re the heir, Sirius. You’ll be head of the family.”

“Nah. That’s not me. You take it.”

Regulus frowned. That’s not how succession worked. The Blacks didn’t just _abdicate_, all… _willy-nilly_. Sirius was a moron.


End file.
